Are You Sure
by intensity21
Summary: *NOT FOR YOUNG READERS* VERY LEMONY Their shirts are on the ground, they're making out, and it will lead further. Peeta helps Katniss let go of her inhibitions as she becomes completely vulnerable beneath him.


"Katniss… are you sure about this?" he asks. It's quaint; he asks this after both of our shirts are on the ground with my pants.

"You don't… want to?" I ask, stopping. I look into his eyes, admittedly a little hurt that he wouldn't want to do this with me. What's wrong with me that pushes him away?

"God, I want to," he whispers in a sexy, rugged voice into my right ear. His lips descend onto my neck, making me moan into his bare skin. His hands are lightly massaging muscles in my back that I didn't know were sore, but apparently he did. His tongue slips onto my skin and trails down to my collar bone before he starts kissing that very sensitive area. My head falls back, and I moan again.

Suddenly, he stops and steps back, very seriously repeating himself, "I just need to know that you want this too."

I maintain eye contact while my hands go to the button and zipper of his jeans and I reply in the sexiest voice I can create, "I want this, I want you, more than anything." He smiles in response, and attempts to kiss me again, but I place a finger on his lips, conjuring a confused expression, but his unspoken question is answered when I roughly kiss him, and then trail my kisses across his jaw, down his neck, and over his muscular chest and abs. I giggle when he flexes his abs when I'm halfway down his stomach, and quickly stand up, pressing a kiss to his lips again. "Show off," I whisper onto his mouth, before trailing kisses down the same path. I go even slower this time, painfully slow. My mouth is at the waistband of his low-riding boxers, and my kisses have become sloppier, including more and more tongue as I descend his body. My lips fall over his right leg as I tug the jeans down, pulling them completely off. My hand goes to the artificial leg, and I smile as I move it around, his eyes on me. I put my mouth back on the other leg, the whole leg, and make my way up to his middle. My fingertips rest on the sides of his boxers, at the top of the waistband, and I slowly start to pull them down, my mouth following the slow descent of the last piece of clothing he's wearing.

All of a sudden, I stop and whisper, "Peeta?" He doesn't hesitate to crouch at my level, and even though it's very obvious how worked up he's gotten, he wraps me into an embrace and tells me, "It's okay, we can stop. I shouldn't have let it get that far. I'm sorry."

I push my hands up onto his chest and start to shake my head in protest. "No, I just… what if I don't… what if it's not… you know," I stumble, unsure of how to explain this.

I've never touched a man like this before. What if I don't do it right?

He cups my face in his hands and says, "Baby, we can do anything you're comfortable with. You don't ever have to… you know… if you don't want to. But you know you drive me crazy every time you touch me, so it doesn't matter how you do it. You'll make me feel good no matter what you do."

"Okay," I whisper simply, and after a pause, I look into his eyes that are filled with desire. He kisses me hard on the mouth, and we stay there on the ground for a few moments, until he starts to get up. My mouth still entwined with his, he moves to my side, and picks me up from the ground, holding me like a baby.

My arm slides easily around his shoulders, and he twirls me around light heartedly. "Hmm," he jokes, "what if I just kept you up here forever? You could never get down." I laugh at him and kiss his cheek before ordering him to bring me to the bed. He places me down slowly, placing his arms on either side of my body, holding on to my wrists. "And what if I just held your arms here, like this? You wouldn't be able to move away." The notion turns me on a little bit more. Observing my obvious positive reaction to what he said, he holds my arms tighter, pressing his body close to mine. My hips rise and grind into him, my body sheltered only by thin pieces of fabric that are my undergarments. Our kisses are messy and filled with passion. We breathe hot breaths, moaning into each other's mouths, and find a rhythm to rise and fall to. His hands are still holding onto my wrists, pressing them into the bed, and moving his face to my neck. His chest comes closer, moving into my poorly clothed one.

I realize that he might be disappointed with what he sees when he takes this bra off. I don't have much to offer, and I always thought my breasts looked kind of weird. When I would change clothes with Madge after a sleepover, I couldn't help but notice that hers just looked, well, nicer than mine. It's hard to focus on those inhibitions, though, with Peeta's body pressing into mine, his sweet lips kissing my neck, and his hands holding my arms down. I moan fervently, reveling in his touch. His body starts to move back, but he's still sitting on top of my pelvis. He gazes lovingly into my eyes, and I smile back. When his hands move downward and leave my arms laying there above my head, his fingers ghost over my skin gently and begin to crawl under my bra. My hands, for some reason, automatically fly to my chest, covering it, and Peeta retracts his hands.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly. "I didn't know if it was… if you wanted me to… I don't know."

"No, it's okay, I want you to, it's just that," I trail off, unsure of how I want to explain this.

Peeta cocks his head to the side slightly, worried he's done something wrong or crossed some line, but at the same time, completely confused.

I sigh and deliver the most honest truth I can. "I don't think you'll like them, I guess. I would feel kind of insecure without a bra on."

All he does is smile. "You know for someone with such an incredible body you have strange insecurities." I wrinkle my nose and furrow my brows at this idea, but he leans his face close to my ear. "What if I close my eyes?" he whispers. "Can I take your bra off then?" After a moment, I nod. He slips his fingers behind my back and pulls my upper body up, pushing his chin over my right shoulder to see what he's doing when he unclasps it. His eyes flutter closed when he pulls back, lowering me to the bed again. He shifts his weight, using his forearms to hold himself up. His midsection is pressed up against mine, and I can feel his member pulsing on top of me. His mouth falls onto my collar bone, and he slowly makes his way lower until it's positioned over my right breast.

Wonderful sensations fill my body as he starts to lick and bite at my nipple. His tongue flicks over it, and his begins to bite softly at first until his teeth exert more pressure, biting me hard enough to make me cry out in pleasure. He grows harder underneath his boxers, and I begin to buck beneath him, grinding into his erection. His eyes are still shut but he smiles and moans, moving on to my other breast, repeating the same licking and biting that make me claw at his sides. He growls at me, exciting me even more.

His eyes flutter open, and he stares at my chest. He becomes even harder and I hide my exposed breasts, uncomfortable. He, being stronger than I, pulls my arms away by the wrists and pins them down to bed like before, only this time, he holds both arms above me with his right hand. I squirm a little, and begin to protest, wanting to cover myself, but he presses his free hand against my mouth to cover it, and I stop talking. He leans down to my ear and says, "Did you feel how hard I got, Katniss? They're fucking perfect. Just let me touch you. Let me feel you."

He waits for a moment then presses a kiss to my cheek before running his hand from my mouth to my breasts. He squeezes one, then the other, and proceeds to pinch the nipples until I cry out in what he knows to be incredible pleasure.

He releases my arms, but instead of moving to my chest to hide, I leave them alone for his viewing pleasure, and instead move to his boxers. I slide them down quickly with his help, and his entire manhood is exposed. I look for a few moments then stare into his face, and a worried but amused look crosses it. "What?"

I look away sheepishly. "I don't know, I've never…" I trail off, because my meaning is obvious. "It's so…" He smiles at me then gets up to locate his jeans. He fishes a condom from his pocket and rolls it on quickly. He practically jumps on top of me, knowing how much I want this.

"Enthusiastic much?" I ask, giggling.

He smiles. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who wants me more than anything," he says with a chuckle.

I growl at him and whisper hoarsely, "So what are you waiting for?" With a newfound confidence, I add, "I need you inside of me right now."

He looks surprised, yet eager, and pulls my underwear down, the last bit of clothing between us. I let out a guttural moan of pain and pleasure when he slides into me slowly, and he searches my face for a will to stop, but he can't find anything. To be sure, he asks, "Do we need to stop, Katniss? Am I hurting you?" I shake my head vigorously, even though it does hurt. I don't want this to stop now. It feels too good through the pain. He slows down even more. "I know I'm hurting you. But I know you don't want to stop," he whispers, looking at me for approval. "When it hurts, just dig your nails into my back. Then we'll be even." He places a kiss on my forehead, and thrusts again, this time a little harder. My nails scrape at his skin as I moan into him, and his faces lowers to mine, right over my moaning mouth. His thrusts pick up speed and depth, driving into me with more force. Sharp cries escape me, but I call out for more.

Soon, his thrusts reach the fastest he can go and steam collects between our naked bodies. I wrap my legs around his waist, trying to get him as deep inside of me as possible. Our open, moaning mouths are just barely touching, which makes us moan into each other. All of a sudden, his thrusts become slow and methodic as he starts grunting loudly in an orgasm, sending me over the edge. I scream into his mouth, scream his name, and scream for more. One final thrust and he stays buried inside of me. I dig my nails into his back again, letting out a soft, high-pitched sigh at the very end of my orgasm.

He pulls out of me, pulls the condom off, and tosses it in the trash next to the bed after he flops over next to me. We're both breathing heavily, two naked bodies coming down from a peak.

"I didn't know you had that in you. Jesus," he mumbles, staring dreamily up at the ceiling. I turn over. And pull the blanket over us, cuddling up into his arms. He sighs, and I murmur back, "Well, I'm quite the sexual beast. Or hadn't you noticed?" He turns his head and smiles widely at me.

"You make me feel so good, you know," he whispers, placing a kiss on my temple. A smile creeps over his face. "And I think I can say the same for you, judging by how much you screamed."

I smack him with a pillow, but nod assent.

"Katniss," he whispers.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Peeta."


End file.
